


This is What is Going On

by EpicKiya722



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Decapitation, Eventual Romance, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Josie is Mean For Awhile, Kaleb is the Best Friend Ever, M/M, MG is Too Precious, Minor Character Death, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sebastian is such a Flirt, Violence, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: This was going to be Teen rating, but I went up a rating because as I continued it got a little bit more mature in my opinion and I wanted to play it safe.Sequel to 'What's Really Going On?' This is a lot longer than I intended, but in the end I'm glad I wrote it longer.I also didn't see the recent episode until after I finished this. Every time I don't see MG, Kaleb, Pedro, Rafael and now Sebastian and Kim on screen, I shed a tear. So yes, a lot of tears have been lost.
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasley/Sebastian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	This is What is Going On

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be Teen rating, but I went up a rating because as I continued it got a little bit more mature in my opinion and I wanted to play it safe.
> 
> Sequel to 'What's Really Going On?' This is a lot longer than I intended, but in the end I'm glad I wrote it longer.
> 
> I also didn't see the recent episode until after I finished this. Every time I don't see MG, Kaleb, Pedro, Rafael and now Sebastian and Kim on screen, I shed a tear. So yes, a lot of tears have been lost.

The crazy thing is that he finds himself seeking out his so-called admirer right after he's dressed for the day. However, as he would have guessed, finding Sebastian was difficult just like as it was dealing with him. MG can't even think straight right now because all his mind is still scrambled after reading that note and getting that rose. And dare he say that is sweet of the older vampire? The gesture made MG's cheeks go hot and he swears he felt a little more attracted and thinking about **_Sebastian_ **giving him that rose and note now, MG is sure he's not functioning.

No, he has to stay focused. He's not looking for Sebastian to tell him that he accepts and wants to have his babies. He wants to get confirmation from him. Answers as to why even him? Why not Lizzie who was his first choice? MG is sure Lizzie would be more than willing to be Sebastian's mate.

MG... he's debating on having the crush on the charmer.

Maybe if he tells Sebastian that the vampire will just laugh and says it's all a joke. MG won't be that hurt, no matter how much his inner self opposes. He dealt with heartbreak before. This won't be nothing.

"I'm guessing you're looking for me, turnip?", came a rather sultry chuckle.

He turns and sees Sebastian leaning against a tree giving him a look that speaks in volumes. It's one of those stares Sebastian is fond of making. The ones that make anybody fall their knees and swoon. Yet while seductive, it's also... _**compassionate**_.

Like he really does adore MG.

"I thought I said don't call me that and yes I've been looking for you!", MG shouts not caring if those present outside with them can hear. He storms over and points an accusing finger. "Y-you! That stunt you pulled is---"

"If you speak of the rose and note, dear Milton, I have you know it's not a stunt. It's definitely me expressing how I feel about you.", Sebastian states. He's closer to MG now and still staring him down. "And that is..." He takes one of MG's hands and raises it slowly to his lips. The kiss he gives to the knuckles is soft, practically a tap, but MG feels the urge to fall over since the heat was getting to him. Sebastian makes it worse when those beautiful blues stay on him as he does it. "... romantically."

"Um... uh..."

Okay, maybe his mind short-circuited right then. Maybe he did fall under Sebastian's spell. 

And Sebastian was well aware of it.

"You are awfully cute when you're like this. So skittish and embarrassed. So emotional." He presses another kiss to MG's knuckles before giving the back of his wrist attention.

MG doesn't stop himself when he sasses, "Are you trying to seduce me?" He ultimately regrets it then when Sebastian's eyes flash red and he pulls MG closer so that their faces are nearly an inch apart.

"I believe I may already have. But if not, it is working?" Sebastian chuckles at his silence, rubbing a thumb across MG's chin. "Can't wait to see how you are under the sheets, turnip."

At that, MG's eyes widened to an unexplained size and pushes from Sebastian, shaking his head. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! We are not doing _that_. Also, we are not a thing!"

"I beg to differ. I want you to be mine, Milton. I don't want Elizabeth or anyone else. Just you."

"Sebastian..." He sighs, not sure what else to say. Sebastian's blues change from passionate lust to pleading hopefulness. It somewhat breaks him and inner MG is telling him to just let the vampire have him. However, he has to be rational. He has to be rational. Or this will only go up in flames. "Sebastian, I... look, it's all so sudden for me. Maybe even for you. This... thing we have going on is just sexual tension and I'm sure it will go away in no time. You'll probably go for another guy or girl and I'll probably crush on the next guy or girl. This is nothing."

Of course, the other protests. He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. "I don't feel as if this is some meaningless phase. Milton, I'm not just attracted to you. I'm in **_love_ **with you."

And that's when MG is sure the world had dispersed into crazy.

Sebastian? In love? With him?!

No way! It's not possible! It can't be! What happened to Lizzie? Or even grieving for his first love Cassandra?

Why **_him_**?

"You... in love...?"

Sebastian nods and recloses the distance between them. He takes MG by the chin, enforcing his browns to meet his blues.

"I am. I'm in love with you. I'll give you time to think over your feelings for me, however I won't stop doting you with my affections."

MG knows he will.

* * *

  
Damn, is he right about it, too.

Sebastian doesn't waste any opportunity to show MG just how much he means to him.

It's not just roses that is left by his bedside. Sebastian has the habit of leaving different flowers from a red and an orange tulip, sweetpea, and even a bellflower. Each one, of course, coming with a romantic note.

When it's not the flowers and notes, it's greeting him when he wakes up or have nice conversations from the evening to the night.

The charmer even brings any blood bags whenever he _**knows** _MG is craving.

Honestly, he's making it hard to get over the crush.

Yet... did MG really want to get over liking Sebastian? What is the **_real_ **reason if so?

It doesn't seem as if Lizzie is the reason anymore because whenever he does see her, she isn't fawning over Sebastian. She doesn't question where he is or looks upset whenever the vampire's attention is elsewhere. In fact, she seems quite... close to Hope, as of late. Weirdly enough, everyone in their group seems to be focused on someone else or themselves. Landon and Rafael are awfully close, then again, they always been that way. Hope just seems... like Hope. And Josie, she's flying solo.

Everything is just wacky.

Kaleb seems to be the only normal one. MG concludes that Kaleb is just immune to crazy.

Not immune being a goof though.

Much like his sister has done days before, he's laughing. And laughing hard. Luckily, they were somewhere private, by the creek near the school. MG needed the fresh air to tell Kaleb about Sebastian and when he spilled, the other vampire started with chuckles and then bonafide laughter.

Offended, MG pouted and crossed his arms. "Dude, seriously?! What is with you and your sister laughing at me about Sebastian?"

"Because it's hilariously ironic!", Kaleb responded, snickering now. "Man, you and Sebastian were technically fighting over the same girl not too long ago and now you're attracted to each other. This sounds like a love story that people rather listen to than the classic 'girl chooses one of the guys and the other guy allows friendship and defeat'."

MG opens his mouth to protest to that but finds he doesn't have anything. He nods slowly. "I'll give you that."

"And you're saying he's in love with you?"

"Yes!"

"And what's wrong with that?", Kaleb questioned, laughter dying out. He didn't see an issue here. In fact, he ships it. He always figured that Sebastian had some thing for MG since that night of the dance. Dude blows a bloody kiss at the guy he had been annoying hours before? Seems quite odd. He did it very seductively, too.

"What's wrong with... Kaleb, he's in love with me!"

"Yes."

"Like... why?!"

"Because you're MG. You're adorable, funny, sweet. Stop putting yourself down."

MG sighs and leans on Kaleb's shoulder. In return, Kaleb pats his curls.

"I'm just... so confused. I don't know if I actually want to give up this crush. In fact...", he trails off there.

Kaleb hums in understanding. "You think you're falling in love with him, huh?"

MG's silence confirms it.

"Ah. You're just afraid of heartbreak, huh?"

More silence.

Kaleb gives him a tight one-armed hug. "I don't think Sebastian wants to do that to you, MG. Probably why he fell for you in the first place. You get hurt so many times and then move on like it's nothing when it does matter. I can tell that guy wants to take care of you. I say let him."

"Hm." Maybe he should.

"Also, that way you won't date my sister.", the other jokes, getting a push and a laugh. "Ha, I kid! But seriously, give Sebastian a chance. He's been locked away for years and being lonely did a toll on him. He finds you comforting. Like despite being a vamp there's this..." Kaleb gestures his hands over MG who's cheeks warms at it. "... warmth about you. You make people feel alive. I don't blame Sebastian being attached to you. I'm attached to you, dude. You're one of my best friends. You are my best friend." He gives MG a quick hug who happily returns it. He pulls back and keeps his hands on MG's upper arms. He gives him a stern gaze. "Now, I'm going to leave you here to think over how you feel about Sebastian, okay? Think about it hard. Long and hard."

The grin Kaleb wears makes MG frown. "Dude, was that...?"

"Yup. Stay here and think."

Kaleb turns and skips away, waving back at his friend.

MG is alone now and he needs to be. He settles down into the ground, knees bent up and arms propped on them. He just watches the water flow within the creek, trying to clear his mind of the many doubts and bad scenarios it likes to conjure up. Maybe Kaleb is right. Maybe he has been putting himself down lately and needs to see what's he's really worth. Whatever it is, Sebastian adores him for it and that does put a smile on his face.

* * *

Things have been rather calm, monster attacks absent from the school and town. For once, it feel like they are going to school and dealing with their drama like actual teenagers. Amazingly enough, Sebastian was allowed enrollment into the school and now MG saw him even more than before. They even had half the same classes together and bet Sebastian sat next to his intended in every single one.

MG is sure that their interactions, he likes to say, will be noticed.

Turns out, they were.

Though he suspects Lizzie to be the first to question it, it's her twin that does.

Lately, the vampire has been weary of Josie. She's been kind of, he doesn't want to say unstable, but she's been odd as of late. Impulsive, almost.

So when she approaches him, more like corners him, he just knows that it's not good at all.

"What's going on between you and Sebastian?", she questions sternly, blocking his way to pass through the hallway. No one is there to witness so it makes the situation a little more edgy.

"Well, hello to you, Josie.", he sasses, trying to pass her, but she steps in his way.

"MG, what's going on between you and Sebastian?", she asks again.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on between us. What makes you think otherwise?"

Josie places a hand on her hip and her lip curls down. "You've just been hanging around each other a lot lately. A whole lot. I just thought that you..."

"Josie, we're just friends. That is all. Just friends." Despite how both him and Sebastian feel about each other. 

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. You're dating, aren't you?"

He's now annoyed and offended she would even go as far to accuse like that. He's also a bit hurt. Yes, he and Sebastian are mutually seeing each other in a romantic light. However, neither of them went as far as to officially date yet. They haven't even held hands! Is it so wrong for them to actually enjoy each other's company?

"No, we're not, Josie. And if we are, it wouldn't be your business."

"It is my business if you're dating the guy my sister is in love with."

Josie doesn't give him a chance to rebuttal, turning on her heel and storming off. MG wants to run after her and tell her off, but he believes Josie is only acting up because she's stressed out. She has her own problems to deal with, but it's harsh she's taking it out on him and everyone else around. He also doesn't want to deal with arguing. He already still feels that guilt to even be Sebastian's target love interest. Josie saying those words just hurts even more.

He hates that whenever he decides that he wants to give Sebastian a chance, something comes and says, "Ha, no. Not a chance."

It ultimately sucks.

* * *

He knows that when Josie appears, Lizzie is not too far. It wasn't even a day later before Lizzie approaches him. However, she's less invasive than her twin. She even calmly sits next to him in the lounge.

"She's wrong.", she starts.

MG, at the time, is confused as to who she speaks about for a second before he understands that Lizzie may just be referring to Josie.

"What she's wrong about?"

"Sebastian and I. We're not in love with each other. We talked it over and found that we're attracted to other people."

"Oh."

Lizzie giggles, seeing how surprised MG is. She's aware that he was expecting another angry outburst from her. She feels embarrassed about last time.

"It's okay if you do feel something for Sebastian, MG. I don't blame you. He's quite the charmer. Well, just with me he had been." She takes a hold of his hand and squeezes it briefly. "I've seen how he acts around you. He's a lot more dorky and carefree. He's... human around you. Happy. Keep it up."

He smiles. All that guilt washed away.

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"Now, you got to spill the beans on how he confessed to you though. I want something to gush about."

"Well, he gave me this rose and note." He jumps a little when she squeals. Lizzie blushes when she realized what she did.

"Ooh. Sorry. Continue."

"Okay. Well, I went to confront him about it and he practically is seducing me and telling me he's in love with me."

Lizzie coos, squeezing MG's hands. "Aaaw. MG, he's in love with you?"

MG nodded, getting that hot feeling. Sebastian is in love with him. They haven't know each other for long, but the older vampire is in love with him. It feels like some chick flick, but he doesn't care. "He's... he's in love with me."

"I swear if you're not endgame by the end of this week I will have to fight you and then get Sebastian to propose to you and then force you to say yes."

"Liz! For real?!"

"I'm not joking."

Honestly, her teasing him about his love life is a lot better than her being furious at him and ignoring him. Seeing her smile feels good. 

"You're seriously not going to do any of that, are you?"

Lizzie stares deep in his eyes and nods. "Dead ass."

"Alright then."

They both laugh, Hope walking by and giving them strange looks before continuing on her merry way.

* * *

It was evident enough how much Sebastian did fall for MG when a monster did show up.

They weren't sure as to what exactly it is, but apparently it was going around mauling significant others. It came to their attention this was happening when Landon and MG were in town and saw police tape around a scene. People were gathered around and they would hear screaming from some woman.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!"

MG could make out between people a woman being consoled by an officer. She was trying to calm the woman down, but the woman struggled greatly against her, reaching out to what laid in the middle of the taped off scene. 

"That's my husband!"

MG's heart reached out the woman. She's in total distress, tears streaking down her red blotched face. He doesn't blame her for acting out. Not when her husband is under plastic with his blood drained and under him in a dried puddle.

"I feel sorry for her.", he whispered, feeling his own tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Landon noted it and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll handle this."

And honestly, he wanted this handled sooner. Two more killings had happened after. A wife and a boyfriend.

The three deaths happened within two days. Those two days, they spent trying to gather any information about what could be attacking people.

The answer came when Pedro came to MG one late night.

He practically ambushed the older boy's room, coming in with frightened wide eyes and panting hard. Obviously, he ran to MG's room.

"There's... a man... he took... whew..."

"Pedro, buddy, just breathe, okay?", MG coaxed, coming to him and kneeling to his level. "Calm down and tell me what you saw."

Pedro took a couple of breaths, easing his nerves before he continued. "Okay, okay. I just saw a man come into the school and he took one of the girls and lead her out into the woods. I think he's an intruder. His eyes flashed red and I saw him grow claws."

"Alright, Pedro. Go get Hope and the others and tell them what you saw."

Pedro nodded and took off, muttering something about exercising more. Once he was gone, Sebastian had appeared. He was quick to notice the sudden distress on MG's face.

"Milton, is everything alright?"

"No.", came the immediate answer. "Those killings... Pedro may have found the one responsible. He just saw some guy take one of the girls out into the forest. We have to go save her."

Sebastian nods, grabbing onto MG's hand and giving it a squeeze to let him know he has his back.

* * *

They already have met Hope, Landon, Rafael, Kaleb, Josie and Lizzie by the time they found the girl and mysterious monster of the week. He was just about to dive into her neck before Kaleb rushed forward and threw him off. He helped the girl up, holding her close protectively.

"We'll get you back to the school. Your boyfriend is looking for you. He almost came gunning, but he had to stay back.", he assures and he could feel the girl relax. She hadn't become the creature's next meal and her boyfriend was waiting for her. "I'm getting her back to the school."

Lizzie and Hope gave firm nods. Kaleb had picked up the girl and rushed off, leaving them to handle the guy.

"Alright, any clue on what he is? And how we should deal with him?", Landon asked watching the creature get up on his feet and crack his neck, groaning.

"Disappointed you let my snack get away, but can't say I'm not thrilled at the other options laid before me.", he hissed, eyes flashing red and fangs and claws growing. His glare is on MG and it makes him shiver uncomfortably. "Hm. A Ripper."

MG steps back, easing down the offense he felt when that's mentioned. "Don't.", he warned.

"Your emotions are very potent." He flashes to MG, standing in his space. He towers MG with his eyes staring him down. Though MG holds his ground. "They're practically radiating off of you. Especially your doubts, your fears and..." The younger is ultimately grossed out when he gets a deep whiff of him. "Oh, affection. Just like the others. It's very strong. I wonder who has your heart."

"That's none of your business!"

"Step away from him now.", Sebastian growled, eyes glowing red and fangs bared.

Lizzie flinched from his angered tone. Josie didn't look too pleased at the display of protectiveness.

The creature glances at Sebastian and then back at MG. His grin grew bigger. "Ah, I see. Well, then. It's there, but not official."

"The hell you talking about?", Rafael questioned, confused about what's exactly going on. He's a bit taken back about how quickly Sebastian stepped up to MG's defense. Sure, he'd noticed how close the two have gotten lately and it's great they get along, but exactly how close they gotten? "And what are you?"

"Well, if you must know, I might as well tell you. You're all be dead soon anyways.", the creature gloated. "I'm a bloodthirsty witch-vampire hybrid that feeds on the emotions of others as a bonus. Love and affection has become quite my favorite."

"Which explains why you attacked people who are in love.", Hope added in, frowning.

"Right! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking the little Ripper here."

Offended, MG scoffs. "Like hell you will! You not you're making a meal out of me!" He swings, but his arm is caught and he's pulled into a headlock. Sebastian's eyes blare red again and if MG wasn't in the way, he would have pounced by now. Although, he's close to attacking watching the hybrid sniff MG's neck.

"I was going to devour you, but you're just too beautiful to kill like that. I've been without a companion for some time. Besides, wouldn't you like to let some of that Ripper side out?"

Hope chants a spell and it separates the two. The hybrid growls and charges forward at her, but Lizzie stops him with a spell of her own, knocking him off his feet. Unfortunately, he's a quick one, already up within seconds and going to attack again. He swings at Lizzie and she ducks, giving Rafael an opening to deliver a punch. It lands and the hybrid is knocked down again and this time Landon and MG hold him down by his arms. He struggles and almost manages to get out their grasps but they readjust their holds and Hope takes his legs, weighing him down with her own strength.

"You really think you can just get rid of me?!", the creature laughs dryly. He eyes MG again, this time in a more seductive manner. "I'll kill you all! And take this Ripper as my own!"

"You talk too much."

Before anyone had a chance to blink, Sebastian is grabbing the creature by the hair and ripping his head clean off. He throws the decapitated head feet away, scoffing. He doesn't care about the bewildered stares the others are giving him. What he cared about was MG's safety. He had coaxed MG up, holding his hands and staring him in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", the younger vampire squeaked. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I'm fine. I'm okay." He glances down at the beheaded lifeless body and winces. "I've seen a lot of crazy things, but damn that decapitation was something else."

"Well, when you care about someone very much you tend to do the extreme for them."

Lizzie cooed, already knowing what was happening between the two. Though, Hope, Landon and Rafael are trying to decipher why the two are looking at each other like out of some rom-com. Then there's Josie.

"You're such a damn liar!"

She's storming over with a hand raised and about to strike but Sebastian is quick to stop her, grabbing her wrist. Lizzie is behind her twin ready to stop anything.

"Don't you ever try to attack him like that, Josette.", he warns.

"How dare you two! My sister is right here!", she hisses, gesturing to Lizzie. "How could do you do this to her?!"

"Do what exactly? We didn't do anything.", MG states.

Josie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Oh? It's clear that you two are dating. In a relationship! How could you do that to Lizzie?! MG, I thought you were her friend! And Sebastian, don't you love her?"

"I do hold love for Elizabeth, but not romantically.", Sebastian confesses easily and it does bring some surprise to the other three watching.

"So you've been leading her on?"

Lizzie takes that chance to step up. "Actually, Josie, he hasn't been leading me on. We actually talked about this. Even though Sebastian is drop dead gorgeous with a personality to match, I only look at him as a friend now."

Josie calms down, but now she's just as confused as the others. She blinks and then stares between her twin, Sebastian and MG. "Wait, wait, wait. So... you two are not in love or anything?"

"No.", came the collective answer.

"Oh."

Lizzie takes hold of her hand and offers a smile. "Sis, I do appreciate you looking out for me and my feelings. But you could've gotten all the facts first before going and accusing MG, of all people, like that. He's too sweet and he wouldn't do something like that to me."

When the brunette looks his way, the hurt on his face is clear. She feels bad.

"Oh. MG, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No, it's okay, Josie. Besides, I have hurt her bad before. You were looking out for your sister. I would do the same if I had my own."

"But I was still... so bitchy to you."

"It's fine."

He knows it isn't because his heart is telling him so. He does agree, but right now he didn't want to deal with any of this drama. He's exhausted and just wants to climb in his bed right now.

"Wait.", Landon pipes up, getting the spotlight now. "So nothing is going on between Sebastian and Lizzie, right?"

"Yes, nothing is going on.", Lizzie chuckled, amused.

"Okay. So... does that mean there's something going on with Sebastian and MG?"

MG sputters at the question and Sebastian looks all the more pleased. He's about to answer, but Kaleb comes jogging up with Dorian and Alaric behind him.

"Hey, we got here...", he trails off, seeing the body that was temporarily forgotten. "Hm. Guess he's taken care of."

"What was he?", Dorian asks.

"Witch-vampire hybrid. Fed on the love people had for someone they were romantically involved with before making them his dinner.", Hope replies, already starting her way back to the school.

"Oh. Wait, where's his head?", Alaric asks, looking around.

"Sebastian threw it."

When he's shot with a look, the vampire shrugged. "I was a little on edge."

"It's too dark to be looking for somebody's head."

* * *

It's now one in the morning and he has yet to fall sleep. He spent the past couple of hours thinking about, you guessed it, Sebastian. He definitely knows now there's no going back. That crush? It grew more into something of great affection and admiration for the older vampire. After his display of protectiveness, MG felt, well, wanted. Sebastian made it painfully clear that only he's the one claiming MG. No one else. No female, another male. Only _**him**_. The reminder makes MG shiver like he's cold as if the blanket isn't doing its job.

All he could think about how... **_possessive_ **Sebastian appeared. How furious he was when that hybrid declared his wanting of MG. How harsh and rash his killing was.  
MG's a little frightened that he even has such an effect on Sebastian, but he can't say he's not flattered. That someone is willing to go to the extreme for him.

"You're thinking a little too loudly, turnip."

Sebastian sneaks up on MG so much by this point that the younger had developed a sixth sense when he shows up.

At his words, MG sits up and watches Sebastian close the door and cross over to the room to him. He sits close to him and takes his hand, squeezing it in comfort.

"Is something wrong?"

MG shakes his head. "No, honestly. I was just... thinking about earlier. About how you... tore that guy's head off."

He knows he sounds scared, but he really isn't. He's just... anxious.

"I didn't scare you, did I?", Sebastian questions and MG sees the bit of regret in his eyes. Sebastian's worried he scared MG off.

"No, the least of it. You just... I... I'd never really had anyone do something like that for me."

Sebastian's eyes softened at that and he frowns. He doesn't like the thought that no one has put MG first.

"All you do is give, don't you? You never really had a chance to be selfish. Not even once?"

MG doesn't answer and he doesn't need to. The older vampire **_knows_ **it. And he hates it.

Sebastian takes MG's hand and brings it up for a quick kiss. "That is unfair to you, Milton. You shouldn't always have to put others before yourself every single time."

The younger shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah, well, I think the idea is practically drilled into my skull now so..."

"I don't care. For once, I want you to enjoy something because you want to. Because it makes you happy. You should let someone cater to you." Sebastian leans closer so that their noses are practically touching. " ** _I_** want to cater to you."

MG is aware he does. Despite the whole 'I will eat this whole town and the next without thinking twice about it' persona, he knows Sebastian tends to be soft with people he cares for. He seen it. He seen it with Lizzie with how much she beamed when they first 'dated'. He seen it when Sebastian talked about Cassandra. He seen it with himself. Sebastian actually has a heart and he wants... he needs someone to give it to. He's tired of being lonely. He wants to be vulnerable with someone. He wants to share that vulnerability with MG.

And how does he feel about it? It makes his heart go 360. His whole body is hot just thinking about him with Sebastian. He sees how close they become. He sees their future kisses and touches. And he wants that. He does. He's just... holding back.

Reason descends back to every time MG does want to feel genuinely happy, something goes terribly wrong for him. Whether it's a girl he comes to like has to leave or his whole mind is at stake because he gets too much of a taste of the forbidden, it all comes crashing down.

He doesn't want that to happen with Sebastian. He doesn't think he's worth that. He doesn't believe he's worth the vampire getting desiccated again or worse.

Even if forces are telling him to just give in.

"Sebastian, I... I can't. I don't want anything to---"

"If you say you don't want anything to happen to me, dear turnip, forget about it. I don't care about what our pasts are or what may come for us in the future. I care about us being happy together right now. I want this with you." He kisses his hand again. "Please." Another kiss, but on the wrist. "Please, Milton. I'll wait another century if you're unsure of your feelings for me, but just allow me a chance to show you that I really do love you."

"How sure are you that you feel this way about me? I'm not all that special."

"I have to disagree. I think you're rather extraordinary." He caressed MG's warming cheek, giving him a smile. "You're beautiful, intelligent, humorous." He leans closer so that their foreheads touch. MG lets out an exhale he wasn't aware he was holding. "Your heart is too big and you give too much. Why wouldn't I feel this way about you?"

"You are such a romantic. Kind of cliche, but I..." MG places a hand on the back of Sebastian's neck, rubbing the back hairs. "... I do like it."

"Good."

Sebastian doesn't give a warning before he pressing his lips to MG's. The kiss, it's soft and testing. But slowly, the pressure builds. Hands shift to settle on broad shoulders and a waist. MG moaned, allowing himself to be allured by the other's lips. He's not embarrassed at how soft the sound was. Right now, he's drinking in the existence that is Sebastian. He's surprised though when the older vampire grabs his thighs and shifts them so that he's on his lap, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck for security.

"The things I want to do to you.", Sebastian coos against his neck, kissing it lovingly while caressing MG's back with his fingertips. He nips at the collarbone and laughs when MG moans again, clearly curious about what Sebastian wants to do to him. He's unaware he gave the other a sense of pride and his arousal and affection for him grows. He needs to see MG come undone under him. "Things that will make you shake and cry. Plead me. Things that will make you feel cherished. I want to do these things to you if you allow me."

"Please.", MG obliges. He doesn't want to think right now and Sebastian's words sound heavenly. He wants to feel happy and forget troubles. He wants the pleasure. He wants the worship. "Please."

Sebastian grins against his neck and gently presses MG's back against the pillows. He is definitely pleased about how perfect he fits between MG's legs.

* * *

Being a vampire, it's cliche for him to not like sunlight or mornings. He doesn't care though because he wishes he could stay in bed right now. Especially, since Kaleb is poking at his side right now and sure enough Kaleb is chuckling and smirking.

"Judging by that walk of shame I saw earlier and how sluggish you are right now, I'm guessing you got some last night?"

MG groaned and turned so he wasn't facing Kaleb. He pressed his face into the pillow.

Kaleb wasn't stopping. "You did. You got some. And you enjoyed it."

He wouldn't lie, but he sure did. Sebastian wasn't playing with his words last night (well, earlier this morning). He meant it when he said he wanted MG to feel loved. He positively had and still do. Memories of that was very vivid in his mind and the sensation was still tingling in his body. Every kiss, every caress, every thrust. 

"Shut up."

"Sebastian probably got you pregnant."

"Kaleb, man, you are my best friend. But I will fuck you up. Also, pregnancy is impossible!"

"Yep. He really got you. Probably had you screaming."

MG took the pillow and whacked Kaleb with it who just laughed. 

He hated how close to the truth his friend was. If it wasn't for him remembering he was sharing his room in the same building with several others with supernatural hearing, MG would have been screaming. Instead, his pillows and sheets took his frustration.

"You're so annoying."

"You adore me. But seriously, are you and Sebastian official?"

Sebastian questioned the same this morning and MG didn't hesitate to tell him that they are.

"Yeah. We're official."

"Finally! Since day one, I could see you two just dancing around each other.", Kaleb claims, crossing his arms and giving MG a raised eyebrow stare. "Enough of that."

"Enough of what?"

Sebastian comes and sits next to MG on the sofa. He wraps an arm behind him and settle his head on his shoulder. He obviously doesn't care if others interpret their position as being romantic because they are now romantically involved. MG also doesn't care. He rather not hide this. Seemed too stressful if they did.

"Kaleb won't stop bothering me."

"Don't snitch on me to your boyfriend. You're just embarrassed he gave you the business last night."

"I sure did.", Sebastian teases and Kaleb laughs when MG pouts at him. MG hits Sebastian in the chest, offended.

"Don't gloat. And since when do you know what that means?"

"He does hang out with me."

"You have to stop hanging out with Kaleb. I refuse for you two to gang up on me."

Sebastian tugs him closer and kisses his neck. "Turnip, you're cute when you're flustered."

"Stop calling me stupid. Yeah, I know what 'turnip' means. Find a cuter nickname."

"Alright, rose."

"You're seriously going to call me the first flower you gave me?"

Sebastian shrugs, sighing against MG's neck and quite content. Kaleb finds the scene sweetening. Too sweetening.

"I'm going to leave you two here. Don't try to break the sofa, okay?" He catches the pillow MG throws at him and drops it back on the sofa, strutting away in chuckles. This leaves the newly couple to themselves in the area. Luckily, since it was the weekend, not many of the school's inhabitants were there. Maybe another person or two, but they didn't pay any attention to MG and Sebastian eyeing each with mutual adoration, making light conversation.

However, this scene is this way at first glance. Despite the couple practically being in the middle of the room, focus wasn't on them from others. Not those _**inside**_. Just on the other side of the window's glass, someone else stood there, eyes glaring red, filled with ill intent.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably going to want a third story now after this one, right?


End file.
